


Charmed next generation

by charmedgirl91



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedgirl91/pseuds/charmedgirl91
Summary: Their love is forbidden his powers extraordinary and he must face the biggest evil of history his name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and this is his story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is story has not been beta checked as I am in need of someone willing to put up with my erratic updates and my terrible spelling and grammar if anyone wants to help me out inbox me thanks

 

 

My name is Wyatt Halliwell my mother is Piper Halliwell a Charmed one and my Father is Leo Wyatt, the once Elder and about a hundred other thing he became to try to create a better world for his family. I’d like to say he succeeded but the truth is he probably caused more problems than he solved, don’t get me wrong he is a good man everything he ever did was because at the time he thought it was the right thing to do. My mother the famous charmed one is the best woman I have ever met she literally gave up the love of her life more than once, lost her sister and somehow she still has the most beautiful heart she hasn’t let all that pain and loss change her. I tell you all this because even with all their good qualities there are parts of me that they can never know, parts of me nobody can ever know because it would scare them they would become afraid of me one of the most powerful witches in history will be afraid of her own son, of the things I have had to do in order to protect the one man I love. The person who has always been there for me he literally went back in time to save me and I love him so much I am willing to give up everything to save him even the parents that have done so much for me. The only problem is that his name is Chris Halliwell and he just happens to be my Brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know when it happened exactly, when the love I had for a Brother turned into a love for the man. All I know is he can never know how I feel or the battle that rages on inside of me every day.

The day I was born magic was literally stripped from the world it returned the minute I was born but what nobody knows is that all that magic now runs through me. I was powerful before I was born being descendent Of Melinda Warren but something changed on that day. When I took my first breath I knew that I was the most powerful being in the universe but it’s not only good magic inside of me it evil as-well I don’t know where it comes from or how it happened to me but it changed me. My family don’t know how powerful I really am I keep it a secret because if they ever found out I don’t know what they would do. All I know is I have to find the answer to what I am all the while trying to keep my love for Chris a secret and protect him from the ones who would use him to get to me.

Of course there is one other thing about me my brother and sister Melinda, are the new Charmed Ones. The Power of Three passed to us when my mother and her sisters fulfilled their destiny’s. The reason it passed to us and not Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe's children is simply because mom was the first to have a child, which set our destiny into motion. I don’t know what was worse finding out I am a charmed one at 20 or realizing I was in love with my brother let just say it’s been a hard 6 months .....


	3. Chapter 3

“Wyatt what are you doing” 

“Nothing mom just writing why is there a problem?”

“Chris just rang he is stuck at the Library he needs a ride can you please pick him up”

“Why can’t he just orb “

“Because the library is full apparently there is a test next week”

“Fine but what’s he going to do when I start work, he needs to get his own car mom I won’t always be here to pick him up”

“Look, Wyatt, I know a lot has been put on you with Chris and Melinda but I have been really busy with the restaurant not to mention packing up the house I really just need your help a little while longer please”

“Fine I don’t know why you're giving up the house to me Melinda and Chris you and dad don’t have to move to magic school I know dad is there most of the time but you shouldn’t have to give up your life to be with him”

“Wyatt I love your father and this is the way it is meant to be the charmed ones are meant to live in the Manor you know this please just go and get your brother for me”

 

I love my mom so much but sometimes I think she gives up too much to be with my dad. I know that they love each other but it’s not fair on her all the things she has had to give up the dream of a normal life just to be with a man that we hardly see.

It’s a big thing her giving up the Manor it’s the last place she saw Prue the place she got married became a mother but she is right the manor is the place of the charmed ones it’s a sanctuary the elders made it so a few years ago after the Nexus was destroyed it’s where the charmed power is at its greatest doesn’t make it any easier though to see mom leave the place she loved so much


	4. Chapter 4

I pull up outside the library waiting for Chris, as usual, I am waiting around 20 minutes before he decided to show 

“Took you long enough why couldn’t you just go to the bathroom and orb home”

“What you want me to expose my powers to a building full of people just because you can’t be bothered to come and get me nice idea big brother”

“Stop with the attitude”

“Oh I am sorry I forgot I was talking to the mighty king Wyatt”

“Chris just stop ok “

It takes everything inside me not to reach over and kiss his stupid smug face.

“Drop me off at the club I am meeting a friend”

“No mom wants you home”

“Mom won’t mind me going out for a few hours”

“Chris mom is leaving soon she wants to spend some time with us all together especially since Mel is away with aunt Paige”

“You mean before she abandons us for dad”

“She is not abandoning us we have had this conversation hundreds of times in the past few months, it’s time we stood on our own learn to fight together we won’t be able to do that with mom stepping in every time a demon attacks that’s not her job anymore it’s ours”

“Yeah yeah we are the new charmed ones whatever”

I can see where he is coming from sometimes it does feel like we are being abandoned but it’s the way it has to be. 

“Don’t be like that Chris”

“Whatever just drop me off”

I pull the car over 

“What is your problem Chris why are you being like this”

“Don’t ask me what my problem is Wyatt your the one with the secrets”

“I don’t know what you're talking about”

I can feel myself start to sweat does he know about my powers 

” I know how you feel about me Wyatt”

“What are you talking about”

“The manor has thin walls Wyatt and you talk in your sleep why didn’t you tell me how you felt about me you have had me thinking all this time what I was feeling was all in my head but it’s not you love me as much as I love you”

“Chris don’t please”

“Why are you afraid”

“I’m not afraid Chris am not afraid of anything this can’t happen I am your brother”

“Doesn’t matter I love you anyway”

I can’t handle it anymore the pain of pushing him away of denying what I feel I pull him over to me and we kiss I have never been with anyone too afraid of my powers but this is Chris and with that one kiss it unleashed something inside me I pull off his shirt I can’t stop kissing him touching him 

“Wyatt slow down your magic it’s out of control “

It’s only then I realized the car is hovering and the lights have all gone out my eyes are turning black I can feel it I push myself away from him 

“That cannot happen again” 

“Wyatt what was that your eyes were black”

“It was nothing”

“Bullshit”

“Chris leave it alone”

I pull the car off the side of the road and head home when I get there mom is waiting we are late for dinner 

“Mom am sorry were late the was traffic”

“It’s ok Look am gonna head to magic school it time I leave anyway”

Just as she says that a fireball comes out of nowhere and hits mom right in the chest she flys through the wall I know she is dead I can feel it the pain consumes me 

“NO” I scream 

I throw my hands up and the demon disintegrates the manor is burning the next thing I notice Chris is casting a spell

“I call upon the Halliwell line 

Save us now in this time

Banish the flames 

From whence they came

Let the manor return to the same “

The fire is gone the damage fixed, I run over to mom with Chris beside me. She is gone I can see her spirit leave she hovers and say's

“ I love you my sons give my love to Melinda and tell your father I will always wait for him blessed be”

And then she is gone and my world goes black .....


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up I am surrounded by elders and my father standing around me.  
“What happens where is Chris”  
“He is resting Wyatt do you remember what happend at home”  
“A demon attacked where is mom”

I look over to my father I see his face and I remember what happened

“Dad am so sorry I couldn’t save her it happend so fast he came out of nowhere”  
“I know you did everything you could son it wasn’t your fault”

I know it was though the demon was after me I can’t stay here no more I have to go and see who sent the demon 

“I have to go tell Chris I will be back and tell him to get Melinda we are going to need her”

“Wyatt where are you going you can’t go after the demon now isn’t the time”

“Now is the perfect time”

I can feel the rage inside me I know if I don’t know if I can control it I don’t want to hurt my dad or Chris.

“I need to leave”  
“Wyatt wait where are you going” Chris calls   
“To the book of shadows to find this son of a bitch Chris go get mel and meet me at the manor”

I orb before he can call me back when I get to the manor it’s like a bomb went off I can feel myself start to fall apart And I know I cannot allow that to happen. I walk to the book of shadows I flip to the pages but can’t find what I am looking for I slam the book shut as Chris and Mel orb in.

I can see the pain on Melinda’s face my usually strong independent sister is falling apart before my eyes and there is nothing I can do about it.

“Hello Lil sis”

She runs over to me and throw her arms around my neck I can feel her shaking and it rips my heart apart I can’t bear to look at Chris because if I do I won’t be able to hold it together.

“Was there anything in the book” Mel says   
“No I don’t even know where to start”  
“Maybe the elders can help”  
“The elders are useless they couldn’t save mom I am done with the elders”  
“What do we do now”  
“I don’t know Mel for now we try to find out as much as we can about what we are up against”  
“I am going to go see dad I will be back soon” Mel say

It just me and Chris left and I can’t be near him so I turn to walk out the attack   
“Wyatt we need to talk”  
“Not now Chris”  
“Why won’t you look at me do you blame me for mom”  
“No I blame myself”  
“It’s not your fault Wyatt that demon came out of nowhere”  
“I should have been quicker if I wasn’t so caught up in what happened between us I would have been able to save mom”  
“Do you do blame me then”  
“No chris I don’t god please can we just talk about something else”  
“Answer me this then do you regret what happened in the car”  
“It shouldn’t have ever happened Chris”  
“That’s not answering me Wyatt”  
“ no I don’t regret it but it can’t happen ever again look what just happened Chris mom is dead I can’t do this right now”

I orb to the club and walk inside I order the strongest drink I can I drink until I pass out ..


	6. Chapter 6

When I return home it’s to a empty house I don’t know where Chris is and at this point I am to drunk to care. I miss my mom so much it hurts. I stumble up to the attic to the book of shadows I need to talk to my mom so I cast a spell 

I place 5 candles in a circle and chant 

*Hear these words   
Hear my cry  
Spirit from the other side  
Come to me   
I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide *

I see the spell start to work and I hold my breath until I see its not my mom who appears but my aunt Prue 

“Aunt Prue what are you doing here I called for mom”  
“Hello wyatt you can’t see your mother at least not yet”  
“Oh yeah I remember mom telling me grams said the same thing when you died she hated it and guess what it fucking sucks hearing it from you”  
“Hey don’t speak to me like that show some respect”  
“Oh I am sorry I am sorry for wanting to see my mother I am”  
“Wyatt are you drunk”  
“Ha thought you ghost knew everything why yes aunt prue I am shit faced”  
“Wyatt you need to calm down and sober up there is something coming for you a demon I can’t see what or who it is yet but you need to be ready”  
“Let it come let them all come I will destroy them all”  
“You will die if you aren’t ready”  
“So I am so tired of fighting”  
“Don’t speak like that”  
“Why not don’t you think our family has done enough sacrificed enough let’s face it aunt Prue this family isn’t charmed it’s fucking cursed”  
“ I know it can feel like that sometimes but we fight to protect those who can’t”  
“I don’t think I can do this anymore let the demons come”  
“Wyatt they will come for you and they will use Chris to get to you”  
“Like fuck they will I will burn this world down if I have to nobody in this family will die because of another demon”  
“I have seen it Wyatt if you don’t trust in yourself and if you don’t trust in the power of three Chris will die”  
“No I won’t let it happen”

When I wake up the next day I remember everything aunt Prue has said I know now I can’t bury my head in the sand I can’t let myself become weak for Chris sake I have to train I have to be ready for when the demons come because I can feel no matter how strong I think I am or how powerful this is a fight I might not be able to win.


End file.
